


Bottoms Up ( Let's Forget Tonight )

by T_bomb13



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, F/M, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, I miss Tony, Light Angst, Memories, Natasha being sad, Natasha can't cook for shit, Natasha misses Tony, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slight sad boi hours, Tony is still missing, We die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_bomb13/pseuds/T_bomb13
Summary: “Oh come on, this is a very film-able moment. How many people can say they’ve captured the great Black Widow trying to bake?” The camera flips back solely on the red head, her hands planted firmly on her hips.“No one, because anyone who has tried to is now dead.” She shot back, half-heartedly reaching out and swiping at the phone again, missing by mere inches this time.





	Bottoms Up ( Let's Forget Tonight )

“Smile.” 

She furrowed her eyebrows, swiping the back of her hand across her face as she turned around only to be met by the back cover of Tony’s phone. 

“Tony,” she growled, reaching out to try and snatch the device out of his hand. He jumped out of her reach, the camera showing a smirk planted firmly on his face as he put the island bar between him and his girlfriend. 

“Oh come on, this is a very film-able moment. How many people can say they’ve captured the great Black Widow trying to bake?” The camera flips back solely on the red head, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

“No one, because anyone who has tried to is now dead.” She shot back, half-heartedly reaching out and swiping at the phone again, missing by mere inches this time. 

“Did you kill them yourself? Or did you let your cooking do it for you?” He teased, laughing as she tried to clean the flour off her face and hands. The attempt doing nothing but spreading the powder around even more, and doing nothing to clear it up any.

“Very funny,” She said dryly, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. “See if I ever even remember your birthday after today.” 

The camera turned once again, the picture shaking as the phone was moved about. Finally, his face came into view, smiling as he came around the counter and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, removing some of the flour that was still there. Despite his previous antagonistic quips, she didn’t move to stop him.  

“You know I love you, and your attempts at baking. It’s actually a relief to know you’re not amazing at everything.” He teased again, leaning in to kiss her soundly before she could throw any more retorts or find a food item to throw at him. One quick kiss turned into several slower and longer ones. His hand coming up to cup her cheek and wipe at the stubborn flour that had stuck there as she ran her nimble fingers through the mess that was his hair. 

The camera had begun to fall, dropping for obvious reasons when a shrill noise broke the heated moment between the two. Natasha pulled away quickly, a string of Russian curses falling from her lips as she turned towards the oven. Tony groaned at the interruption, but nonetheless pulled away with nothing but a laugh on his lips. The camera being raised back up, panning to focus on the smoke coming out of the oven, and the blackened birthday cake that followed. 

“Don’t worry, I like my cakes extra crispy.” He called out, already moving to put as many things between him and his girlfriend as possible. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t a complete idiot. Not that that stopped him from taunting his very deadly girlfriend, no. It just made him know when to book it and get a head start when it came to an escape. 

“Tony, get back here!” Her yell had him laughing all over again, and he shot a quick wink at the phone as the video came to a stop. The camera freezing and focusing on the smile lingering on his face as the play button popped up on her screen all over again. 

Natasha smiled softly, scrubbing the tears from her face as she glanced at the final shot of the video on her phone. That had been much simpler times in their lives. Less universal domination and more evil organizations trying to take over the country. She let her head tilt up to the sky, her hair newly cut hair brushing against her face as her eyes skipped from star to star. 

“Happy birthday, Tony.” She whispered to herself, blinking back more tears. She let the silence settle around her for a while longer, trying to keep her mind away from the negative thoughts trying to form there. They’d do her no good, and they weren’t what he would want her to focus on. 

She sighed softly, barely noticing how the cold had given her breath a definite shape. She letting her eyes drift shut only briefly before they opened once more, and with a single tap she let the sights and sounds of Tony’s last birthday play all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, this was super short, but that is what a drabble is I suppose. I wrote this a while ago, and I'm just now mustering up the courage to post it, even if it's not very much. Even so, a Kudo or Review would be lovely! I was thinking of turning this into a drabble series, maybe even make them more into oneshots and maybe taking requests, but that would depend on the success of this one I suppose. Anyways! Thanks for taking the time to read, much love to you all!


End file.
